When in England
by Hikaru a
Summary: Buffy, CCS, & HP crossover. Four have been invited. And they are about to get their fill of magic. But as they say, when in England... (3 of 22)
1. An Offer You Can't Refuse

When in England... (1/22)  
By Hikaru

Summary: Buffy/CCS/HP crossover. Four have been invited. And they are about to get their fill of magic. But as they say, when in England...

Spoilers: _Harry Potter_ through _Order of the Phoenix_; _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ through the show's finale; _Card Captor Sakura_ through the end of manga book 12.

  


Chapter 1: An Offer You Can't Refuse 

Li Syaoran glared at the English teacup placed before him. The brown tea's snake of stream was evidence that the tea was ready to be drunk, but he refused to accept it. After all, why on earth would he _ever_ accept _anything_ from Hiiragizawa Eriol. Shifting his eyes over to his companion, he let out an aggravated growl. Kinomoto Sakura had happily accepted the tea from Eriol's servant, and was smiling as she sipped from the delicate cup-- her pinkie up and everything.

And then there was Eriol. He was wearing an odd sort of robe that Syaoran hadn't been accustomed to seeing him wear. All black, and such-- it reminded him a bit of the days when Eriol was "evil" and had been "testing" Sakura. But whom was he kidding? Eriol _was_ evil and always would be evil, plain and simple. No matter how much he smiled, or how gentle he acted, he was a calculating bastard underneath, and that was why Syaoran hated him.

The fact that Eriol never failed to flirt with Sakura didn't help his situation either.

"So how about it?" Eriol asked as he placed his teacup on the glass table between them. The three of them were sitting in his hotel room. Five star, of course, and very European. He wasn't one for Japanese rustics.

Crossing his arms against his chest, Syaoran grunted. "Let me get this straight: You want _us_ to come with _you_ to a foreign country--where we don't even speak the language--and go to school in some mysterious castle that teaches wizards and witches to use magic?"

Smiling as he nodded, Eriol replied, "Yes, that's correct."

"You are out of your mind," Syaoran retorted.

"So often you have told me that, Li-san." Eriol let out a soft chuckle as he remembered the days of Tomoeda Elementary and his, shall we say, fun way of getting to know his descendants. "But what I'm offering to you is no lie. Just think about it: spending the next two years of your schooling in a place that not only will teach you history and such-- but a place that will teach you how to use and control your magic."

Sakura picked up a biscuit from the basket in the middle of the glass table. "But Eriol-kun... we already know how to use and control our magic."

At that moment, Syaoran could have kissed her. Of course, he _always_ wanted to kiss his cherry blossom, but this time he _really_ wanted to. It was moments like these, where Sakura showed that she was not the complete airhead that she pretended to be that he really loved her. Motioning in agreement with Sakura, Syaoran offered, "See, Hiiragizawa? Spoken from the Card Captor's mouth."

"You know to some degree a type of magic, yes, Sakura-san," the wizard said, nodding. "But there are things the both of you have no knowledge whatsoever. Sakura-san, you are very emerged in the magic of my creation-- the fusion of Chinese and English magic, this is true. However, to have a true understanding of your power, wouldn't it be more efficient to learn it's roots?

"And you, Li-san: you know as well as I that you are completely reliant on Chinese magic and incantations. Wouldn't it be nice to expand your knowledge to include Western techniques as well?"

Nodding, Sakura closed her eyes in thought. "That is a tempting offer, Eriol-kun." To be able to master her magic... to make sure that the SAKURA cards could never become unlocked... to make sure no one would ever have to go through what she did. It was very tempting. Going to a school that specialized in magic. She was never for learning more magic, but if it would mean she could protect everything she loved...

Syaoran's mouth gaped. "You-- you can't be serious, Sakura!" he spat.

"But what about the language barrier?" Sakura asked, completely ignoring Syaoran. "I mean, I doubt that anyone there speaks Japanese, and my English is mediocre at best... and well, Syaoran's isn't the strongest either."

"Once again, Sakura-san, you forget--" Eriol waved his forefinger cutely as he suavely explained, "I am a wizard. I have spoken to the Headmaster of the school and he and I have researched a spell that would blast the language barrier to shambles."

"You're both insane!"

"Li-kun!" Sakura reprimanded him as the little wolf stood up, his eyes narrowed.

Pointing to the English wizard, Syaoran continued to rave, "Don't you get it? He's got something up his sleeve, Sakura! And he wants us to play as his little pawns again. Well thank you, but no. That's the last thing that I want to do."

"There is no hidden plot, Li-san," Eriol offered, opening his arms out as if offering everything to his adversary. "Ask anything and I'll tell you the answer."

There was but only one question that Syaoran wanted answered. "Why?"

"Ah." Eriol's smile vanished. No hidden plots, huh? A fox grin formed on Syaoran's face. He had him now. The stone was beginning to crack. "Well, to tell you the truth... it was Dumbledore's idea."

"Who?" Sakura blinked. She couldn't even pronounce that name if she tried.

"A-ru-ba-su Da-n-bu-ru-do-a," Eriol pronounced phonetically for his Japanese friends. Being in England so long had made him forget about the rules of Japanese. And Dumbledore's name wasn't even easy to say in English.

"Who's that?" Syaoran rudely asked.

Eriol sighed, "The Headmaster of the school. He and Clow were friends a long time ago. In fact, Clow even attended Hogwarts back when he was younger. Once word got out in the magical world that I had actually been successful in the reincarnation process, it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore contacted me. Of course, this was after you had split my magic, Sakura-san. I told him of the both of you and explained what had happened-- and I have been attending Hogwarts ever since." He took a sip of his tea, calmly as ever.

"You've been going to school there?" Sakura asked. "Is that why you left for England?"

Nodding, Eriol said, "Well that and the fact that I missed my home. No offense, I just like England loads better than Japan. Perhaps it's because I grew up there. You know home and all that."

"That still doesn't explain why this _Danburudoa_ person wants us to go to his school," Syaoran retorted, trying to shoot down this idea for good. The only thing he wanted to do was leave the hotel and go somewhere far from the reaches of Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"I thought it would be obvious," Eriol smiled. "He wants you to come show the school the magic that you two are so good at. See, unlike you two, the school has been trained in the Western magics. Dumbledore wants you to show them the Eastern."

"How?"

A smile crept up on Eriol's face. "Oh, it's quite simple, really. You will be the aids in the new class that I will be teaching. When you are not helping me, you will be attending classes with the rest of the students."

This time there was no shouting. Syaoran was already at the door, fuming. And Sakura was right behind him, trying to stop him from doing anything rash. "Syaoran-kun! Where are you going?!"

"Where does it look like? I'm getting the hell out of here," he said between his clenched teeth. "Don't you see what he's trying to do, Sakura? Don't you want to go to a normal High School with everyone else?"

"But this is a great opportunity, Syaoran-kun!"

"What about Daidouji? What are you going to tell her?"

Only then did Sakura think about the others that she would be leaving behind. Her father, her brother, Yukito-san, Kero-chan, Tomoyo-chan... they were all very important to her. But... Sakura shook her head, "Tomoyo-chan would understand what this means. Why don't you?"

Pointing to Eriol with a crazed look on his face, Syaoran roared, "I am not going to serve under that stupid git! There's just no way in hell I could live with myself taking orders from him! I am _NOT_ going!"

"Well _I_ am," Sakura crossed her arms against her chest.

"That's wonderful, Sakura-san!" Eriol beamed from across the room. One was better then none. But he knew, like most others, that Syaoran wouldn't allow Sakura to travel to a "dangerous place" alone. Especially with himself. It was only a matter of...

"Don't do this to me," Syaoran harshly whispered.

...time.

Sakura turned around, her voice more quiet now, but just as cute as ever. "You don't have to come along, Syaoran-kun. After all, this is a big decision. You do what you think is best." Guilt always worked, Eriol thought to himself as he watched Sakura work. Sakura was either very smart for using this tactic, or completely clueless over the power she had over Syaoran. But Eriol was leaning more to the first. It seemed to him that she had quite a lot of experience convincing Syaoran to do things that he normally wouldn't do. Interesting. That might come in handy later...

"I'm not going anywhere without you," he replied, turning his head to the side.

Eriol's smile grew larger. Ah yes, the drama had finally kicked in. He knew that if he could at least convince one, the other would fall in line. After all, they had finally been reunited only a year ago, and he highly doubted that they wanted to separate again so soon. Especially for two years.

"Let us not forget the fact that I will be in contact with your mother if you refuse to come, Li-san," Eriol added slick-ly. "And I am very sure that she will not be pleased that you a: left the Card Captor alone in my charge and b: refused such a graceful offer."

Hanging his head in defeat, Syaoran let out a loud sigh and then said, "Okay. I'll go."

Clapping his hands as he stood up, Eriol sounded giddier than a school boy, "Well splendid, splendid. We leave immediately via portkey."

"By what?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran put his hand up, "Woah, woah, woah, slow down Hiiragizawa. We still need to pack our things and say our good-byes."

Shaking his head, Eriol retorted, "No time, we'll miss the portkey. You can notify Tomoyo-san and the others once we get to Hogwarts. As for clothes and such, we will take care of that once we get to England."

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?" Syaoran growled.

"I didn't expect you to whine for so long," Eriol chortled. Even Sakura let out a small giggle. "However, if we do not leave now, we will have to find some other means to get to England... and _believe_ me, you don't want to do that."

"I need my sword and robes if you want me to be of any use, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran retorted. "So your pot-key thing will have to wait."

"It's a _portkey_ Syaoran. And if you must get your sword and ceremonial robes, then perhaps you should join Sakura and myself later?" A smile crept up on Eriol's face. "After all, I'm sure I can arrange another portkey next month or so... but dear me, you would miss a lot of training."

"Training?" Sakura blinked.

Eriol nodded. "You need to catch up to the other sixth years. It won't be expected of you to know everything that they know, but you're going to have to catch up a great deal. At least master the basics."

Her smile growing larger, Sakura cheered, "Sounds like it might be fun." But then lowered her voice, "There isn't going to be anything _creepy_, is there?" She hadn't even thought about that sort of thing before she agreed to this trip. Who knew what would be up at that school.

Not being able to hold back a hardy laugh, Eriol wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders, "No Sakura-san... nothing we won't be able to handle. I promise not to let anything harm you."

Syaoran visibly twitched. "How long do I have before we have to be at the pot-key?"

Looking down at his watch, Eriol said, "You've got thirty minutes. Think you can make it?"

But when he looked up, the little wolf had already left. Smirking, Eriol nodded, "I think he's looking forward to this trip now, Sakura-san. I promise you, you are both going to love it." Sakura nodded, but her face suddenly went very sad. Thinking about all the people she'd be leaving behind was starting to take its toll on her. Blinking, Eriol asked. "Sakura-san? What's wrong?"

She sniffed, "I'm just thinking about Father and Touya... and Tomoyo-chan and Yukito-san and--"

Eriol put up a hand to silence her, "I understand. You're going to miss them. I promise you that we will be back before the school year starts to settle your affairs and pick up a few... belongings." Namely, Cerberus and Yue, but it wasn't time for them quite yet. "However, since it would be unfair to both you and them to just whisk you away like I am, perhaps we can arrange something."

Walking back into the room, Eriol pulled out scrolls of paper. Sakura blinked at this, but quickly understood as he brought over a quill and ink. "Please, write letters to your loved ones, explaining. I'm afraid there are no phones where we are going, so this will be the only way you can communicate with them. Explain as much as you like, but at least tell your family that you will return in two weeks so we can gather the rest of our things. Quickly now, write the letters. I wasn't joking that we only have thirty minutes, make that twenty five, before we have to catch the portkey."

"Why didn't you tell Syaoran-kun that we'd be coming back in two weeks?" Sakura asked, already scribbling out her letters feverously.

Eriol snickered, "And miss the look on his face when he finds out?"

  
_To Be Continued..._

  
Notes:  
Yes. I finally started it. After reading echo's _Drop..._ over again, I just couldn't stop myself. And the sad thing is that I wrote this whole first chapter in less than three hours. It's very sad. Like, super sad, or something.

No _Buffy_ characters yet. Gotta build the _CCS_ part of the story first, and then we can get to the _BtVS_ universe. Namely, Willow and Giles. I doubt I will be bringing any others over, seeing as it would make it too much like other fanfiction that is already out there. Yes, I'm a Willow/Snape supporter, and yes it will be in here. Hot damn I can't wait to write that stuff. Mmm Sniveling Severus Snape.

This site was pretty helpful to me for this chapter, namely the Japanese "translation" of Dumbledore's name: it. It's got cool information about the Asian versions of the books. 

So thoughts? Hate it? Love it? Same old crap? Let me know. And as always, if you want to be updated with new fanfiction stuffs, all you have to do is go to groups.yahoo.com/group/catadamon and join the ML. You knoooow you want to.

  
Preview of Next:  
"Do try and keep up Rosenberg." Snape called over his shoulder. It had been a year since he had first met her. The sobbing young whip hadn't made a real impression then, and she certainly wasn't doing a smashing job now.

  
This fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. The characters of _BtVS_ belong to Joss Whedon, characters of _HP_ belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling, and _CCS_ belongs to CLAMP. Nothing is mine except the bad plot bunny. Standard disclaimers apply. 


	2. Are You a Good Witch or a Bad Witch?

When in England... (2/22)  
By Hikaru

Summary: Buffy/CCS/HP crossover. Four have been invited. And they are about to get their fill of magic. But as they say, when in England...

Spoilers: _Harry Potter_ through _Order of the Phoenix_; _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ through the show's finale; _Card Captor Sakura_ through the end of manga book 12.

  


Chapter 2: Are You a Good Witch or a Bad Witch? 

Gravity pulled on her as the train came to its stop. The brakes squealing, the steam blasting; it was all very breathtaking. However, the five-hour ride had wiped her out to the point where she didn't even notice the exciting feeling bubbling in her stomach.

Turning away from the window, she knelt down to grab her one bag. She had been told that she could go shopping later at the wizarding shops near-by. Blending in with everyone sounded much more appealing than standing out like a sore thumb. The train finally came to a complete stop. Don't stand before then, she told herself, giggling. No one got her sense of humor, but ah well. Out into the isle of the train. It was kind of strange to have a train be so empty. Only she and a few other teachers were passengers. She had never been on a train before, but she had always imagined that it would be filled with people, or something.

Her boots clacked against the metal steps as she stepped off of the train. The sight before her was absolutely beautiful. She had spent some time in England three years before, but this couldn't even compare to what she saw then. Tucking her waist-length red hair behind her ear, she took a deep breath in. Finally, she had arrived. Away from all of the drama back "home". Who was she kidding? There was no home anymore. Not since the Hellmouth had devoured Sunnydale. Ever since then they had all lived like rouges, traveling from Hellmouth, to Hellmouth. Gathering the chosen girls and teaching them. Frankly, she was kind of tired of it all. Which is why she left for England. Buffy had understood (_and secretly told her she wanted to escape with her_), but her lover did not. They hadn't spoke for six months, and she wasn't expecting to hear from her soon-- or ever. But that was okay... really... she was just a little heartbroken over-

"Rosenberg." The fierce voice snapped her out of her daze. What was she doing? Thinking of Kennedy... off in her own little world. Dumb, dumb, Willow!

She looked up to the figure standing to her left. Clad in black robes from neck to toe, Professor Snape stood, snarling, with his arms crossed against his chest. Willow remembered this man. She had met him very briefly when Giles had brought her to England after the "incident". He was just as scary as she remembered him to be. Her voice shaking, she said, "Uh... hello there... Severus, am I correct?"

If it were possible, his snarl became even nastier. "It is, but not to you," he snapped back. "At Hogwarts teachers have the decency to show each other respect."

"Then what should I call you, Sir Grouchy?"

Muttering in disgust, he finally managed to say, "_Professor_ Snape, you little annoying brat." With a sharp turn, his robes flowed behind him, following him like a rush of water. "Come along," he ordered, beginning to briskly walk to the horse-less carriages. Of course, they were not horse-less to him. Oh he saw them, the horrible creatures called thestrals. He had enough death in his life that much was for sure. But that wasn't the thing to be thinking about now, was it?

"I thought Giles was going to come and pick me up," Willow offered, making it more of a question than a statement. Trying to keep up with _Professor Snape_ was harder than it looked. He was moving quite fast considering how tight his entire outfit was.

"He is waiting for you at the castle. Something came up and he was detained," Snape explained quickly. He wanted her to shut up and shut up quickly. Even her voice was annoying to him. Why in Merlin's name did Dumbledore EVER hire her to do the job that HE wanted? And couldn't she walk any faster? "Do try and keep up Rosenberg." Snape called over his shoulder. It had been a year since he had first met her. The sobbing young whip hadn't made a real impression then, and she certainly wasn't doing a smashing job now.

Visibly straining herself, Willow called back, "I'm walking as fast as my feet will carry me, you grumpy pirate!"

Grumpy Pirate? What a ridiculous taunt. Couldn't she come up with anything more... original? Looking at her pathetic form, dressed in muggle jeans and a tight baby-t, Snape thought perhaps not. But just as he was about to say something stark in return, he was interrupted by a loud gasp coming from the new American teacher.

"WHAT on EARTH?" Her shaking hand pointed to the thestrals. "What-What are THOSE?" She drew the attention of the few teachers who had also been on the train.

Raising a curious eyebrow, Snape examined the new teacher carefully. So she too had experienced death. Ah yes, he had forgotten why she was taken to Dumbledore the first time. She had tasted the darkness. Killed. And she was losing control of it.

Willow was too freaked out to notice Professor Snape's curious look. She was wondering what the creepy dragon-horse things were. Their white eyes freaked her out, along with the fact that you could see their skeletons... and she wasn't even going to mention the bat wings. What kind of school was this? How could children ride in coaches being drawn by monsters?

Giving the American a stiff push towards the carriages, Snape explained, "They are called thestrals, Rosenberg. Creatures that can only be seen by those who have witnessed death. And they are ghastly fast, so we use them at the school." Still shaking, the young girl climbed into the carriage, with Snape close behind. "Because most students never have witnessed death, most don't overreact like you." He gave her a curt smile, which Willow quickly discovered was more terrifying than his scowl.

* * * *

"Ah Miss Rosenberg! So good to see you again." 

Albus Dumbledore. Willow could feel the smile growing on her face. The last time she had seen him was when Giles had brought her over to England after Tara's death. All her memories of him were simply filled with kindness. Picking up her pace slightly, she pulled the old man into a tight hug, "Professor Dumbledore!" The old wizard chuckled, as Snape looked to them in disgust. Pulling away, Willow's smile turned into a taunting mad face, "I told you to call me Willow."

His eyes twinkling, he replied, "Well then you must call me Albus."

"No I couldn't do that," Willow scoffed. "After all, you have given me so much-- I kinda have to show you respect. Because if not then I would feel all guilty like, and you really don't want me to feel all guilty like. Starts to smell bad after a while."

Dumbledore chuckled as Snape rolled his eyes in annoyance. How old was she? Three? There was no way the little girl before him could possible be the age he was told she was, twenty-three. And the language she used... Snape was very sure it wasn't English, as he could hardly understand what she was saying!

"I see that you haven't lost any of your charming wit," Dumbledore said, still chuckling. "I take it your trip was good. You sounded a bit uneasy about riding the Hogwarts Express in your last letter."

Nodding, Willow smiled again, "Yep. All right and dandy. It was actually going well until Mr. _I'm-too-good-for-you_ showed up."

Blinking, Dumbledore asked, "You mean Professor Snape?"

"Look little girl-" Snape broke in.

Whirling around, Willow looked to Snape with wide eyes. She hadn't realized that he was still there. He was being so quiet, she thought he had dropped her off and left. He was so eager to get away from her in the carriage. She muttered a quiet "Opps..."

"Now, now, Severus, she didn't mean any harm. Did you, Willow?" Willow shook her head furiously no. "You see? It's just her way. I'm sure you gave her a very warm welcome to our school." There was that twinkling in his eyes again. Smirking, Willow couldn't help but think that Dumbledore had sent Snape to pick her up just to torture him. The old wizard began to walk through the Main Hall, up the stairs. Willow only assumed she was to follow him. "So Rupert tells me that your private training has been going well. He says that you haven't had an 'attack' from the darkness in three months."

Willow nodded. She thought that after what had happened with the Slayer spell, she would have never had to deal with her "dark-side" again-- but alas. The next time she tried a powerful spell, she relapsed. At least it was more controllable now. And, of course, Kennedy had been there to support her.

Dumbledore turned around and met her in the eye, "I see that your other side still bothers you."

"A bit."

"There is something about everyone that bothers them. Hidden pasts, habits, secrets that have never been told. But what we fail to realize is that is what makes us who we are. We can either try to run from it, or embrace it." As they reached the second floor, Dumbledore turned around, and loomed over Willow. How did the lovable old guy suddenly become so scary? "I must ask you, Willow, whether you are going to run or accept yourself for what you are? Only then, I can assure you, will you begin to be able to control the darkness within you." 

Swallowing audibly, Willow tried to find her voice. "I-"

"Good Heavens, is that Willow I hear?"

Willow's eyes lit up at the sound of the new voice. "GILES!" And from behind one of the corners, Giles came walking, cleaning his glasses in his usual habit. Zooming towards her ex-mentor, she spared him no excitement as she glomped him. It had been two months since she had seen him.

"Ah-- air becoming harder to breathe--"

Snickering, Willow let go of the Englishman. "Giles you big poopy-head why didn't you come get me when I got here? Too important for me now, Mister History-of-Magic-guy?"

Giles couldn't help but smile. Same old Willow. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you at the station, but Professor Dumbledore and I have been trying to set up a spell for two new students that will be arriving..." he looked to his watch. "Rather, any minute now."

Blinking, Willow asked, "Students? Why here so early? And a spell?"

Letting out a chortle, Giles wrapped his arm around Willow's shoulder and began to lead her into the room that he had just come from. "Yes, well it's rather complicated, really. And I'm afraid, we're going to need your help with this. Are you up for it?"

"Up and atom, Giles," Willow swung her right arm in front of her, as if to show it would be simple. "Just point me and I do the magics."

"Splendid, splendid." The ex-watcher nodded, "I was a bit afraid we wouldn't be able to pull this off. It hasn't been properly cast in a hundred years, but if we can actually pull this off, it would be very useful this year--" The two disappeared into the room, leaving only Snape and Dumbledore in the hallway.

"She did not answer your question, Headmaster," Snape remarked, a scowl still on his face. At least she was gone for a little while. Ah the blessed moments he didn't have to hear her annoying voice.

Dumbledore turned to Professor Snape, the twinkling still going strong. "I'm quite aware, Severus." He turned to the door where Giles and Willow disappeared to, smiling. "She quite reminds me of a certain person I took in about oh-- fifteen years ago. Running from the dark. Wanting to repent for all the evil he had done. Yes, quite a refresher."

"I do not remember ever being as strange as that one is," Snape retorted.

Chuckling, Dumbledore replied, "Oh no, Severus, you had your own strangeness about you. Still do, in fact. But that just makes you the Severus we all know."

"You know why I do this," Snape scoffed.

Nodding, Dumbledore turned to the younger Professor and smiled in support. "And I am very grateful for it. Your covert operation has been a great help to us all. Hopefully, our Professor Rosenberg will have the same success as you did, Severus."

"She is bursting with power. I'm not quite so sure it is safe to have her teach the students."

"Power doesn't always mean evil, Severus. You of all people should know that."

"But she can't control it, Headmaster." Shaking his head, "I really don't think that there is any hope for her ever being able to control it."

The Headmaster smiled again. "Then, perhaps, you should join us once our other guests arrive. I'm sure it will be quite a show." 

  
_To Be Continued..._

  
Notes:  
Weeeee _Buffy_ stuffs. Makes me giddy to write Willow/Snape scenes. They are always so much fun. And the thestrals! I had too look up their description in OotP again, because I completely forgot what they looked like. Yeah, me = dumb. I was thinking about writing Hagrid in, saying they are "Damn useful," but decided against it, as it would have been plain ridiculous.

I'm beginning to outline the rest of the chapters for this story. So far I'm up to chapter 11. Right now I'm shooting for the story to be 22 chapters, the longest I've ever written anything, as 22 is the magic number of episodes per _Buffy_ season. I should start making the chapters longer, so I can fit all of this into 22 chapters, but right now, I'm keeping a steady pace. Don't want to mess with that. Yay for juggling five series!

As always, if you want to be updated with new fanfiction stuffs, all you have to do is go to groups.yahoo.com/group/catadamon and join the ML. You knoooow you want to.

  
Preview of Next:  
Dumbledore smiled to the two teenagers, eager to see Clow's magic once more. The girl, whose name Eriol had told him was Sakura, looked so excited by the castle. She was the one who was the master of the Clow cards? No, the Sakura cards now. Amazing. She looked so fragile, so delicate. Hard to believe that she was so powerful. Much like the young Rosenberg up in the castle. 

  
This fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. The characters of _BtVS_ belong to Joss Whedon, characters of _HP_ belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling, and _CCS_ belongs to CLAMP. Nothing is mine except the bad plot bunny. Standard disclaimers apply. 


	3. All You Do to Me is Talk Talk

When in England... (3/22)  
By Hikaru

Summary: Buffy/CCS/HP crossover. Four have been invited. And they are about to get their fill of magic. But as they say, when in England...

Spoilers: _Harry Potter_ through _Order of the Phoenix_; _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ through the show's finale; _Card Captor Sakura_ through the end of manga book 12.

  


Chapter 3: All You Do to Me is Talk Talk 

Struggling to catch his breath didn't render Syaoran from glaring at the smiling Hiiragizawa Eriol. He really hated the British git. Syaoran had run all the way to his apartment and as he was about to run all the way back, he noticed that Sakura and Eriol were only a few meters away from his house. Robes and sword in his hand, he panted for air as Sakura reached out her hand. "Are you okay, Syaoran-kun?"

"Of course he's all right, Sakura-san," Eriol said, beaming. "And with a minute to spare. I'll be honest with you, Li-san... I didn't think you would make it back in time."

Snarling, Syaoran retorted, "_Hoping_ is more like it."

"Only mildly," he retaliated quietly. "Well, shall we?" he asked, motioning towards a sign post that was behind him.

Raising an eyebrow, Syaoran looked at Eriol as if he had gone completely insane. "That's a road sign, Hiiragizawa."

"Yes, indeed it is."

Syaoran leaned towards Sakura and whispered, "He's finally lost it." Nodding in agreement, Sakura smiled patronizingly at the mage.

"I heard that," Eriol coughed. Both of his descendents blushed of embarrassment. "Despite what you two may think of my sanity, I can assure you that this is how we will be making our way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." By the blank looks on their faces, Eriol could tell that they just did not comprehend what he was talking about. He looked behind him at the _DON'T LITTER_ sign and sighed. "Have you two heard of nothing? This is a _portkey _."

"It looks like a _Don't Litter_ sign to me, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran observed.

Hanging his head in defeat, Eriol sighed. "A portkey is an object that will teleport those who touch it at an appropriate time to a designated area. They are disguised as ordinary objects that people wouldn't normally touch, as not to attract the attention of muggles."

"Muggles?" Sakura asked.

"Have you not heard of planes, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran remarked, looking disbelivingly at the sign.

"Yes I have, Li-san. And I have also heard of you shutting up." Syaoran glared. "Muggles, Sakura-san, are people who do not have the power of magic flowing in their veins. For example, Daidouji-san is a muggle."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "I see."

"But why this sign?" Syaoran questioned.

Smiling smugly, Eriol replied, "Well I knew that you would complain about not having your robes with you, so I chose a place close to your home. I was going to make the playground pengi, but I was too afraid that some child would come up and touch it at a bad time."

Looking at his watch, Eriol proclaimed, "It's time for us to be on our way." He grabbed Sakura's right hand, much to the protest of Syaoran. "Now, Sakura-san, all you have to do is touch the sign. Come along Li-san, I don't want you falling behind."

Grumbling under his breath, Syaoran readied his hand to grab the sign at the right time.

"On my count," Eriol announced. "Three, two, one!"

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she pushed her hand up against the sign. Instantly she felt as if she were being sucked through a drain. She was vaguely aware of Syaoran and Eriol beside her, shooting through the warp along with her. She grabbed Syaoran. And just as quickly her feet were back on the ground. She held on tight to Syaoran. Her trembling hands eased a little in their grip, but she by no means let go of her companion's hand. "I-is it over?" She observed her surroundings. They were on a platform of some kind. Trees surrounded the small building in front of them. She noted the train tracks that were only steps away from where they were standing, along with a train parked. So it was a train station?

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of the nose, Eriol confirmed Sakura's question, "It appears we are here."

"This is a train station," Syaoran retorted.

Eriol smiled patronizingly. "Well the students have to get to the school somehow, don't they?"

"You know," Syaoran stepped towards Eriol. Sakura immediately let go of her hold on the young wolf. "I'm getting pretty sick of you being such a smart ass, Hii-"

"Whut's this troubl' we got 'ere?" A deep, scruffy voice boomed.

Sakura looked up behind Eriol and Syaoran to the biggest human she had ever seen. "HOE!?" she exclaimed, resuming her tight grip on Syaoran, this time grabbing his shirt and hiding her face against his chest. If he was speaking English, it was the strangest dialect she had ever heard.

The gigantic man smiled at Sakura, and she instantly lightened her grip on Syaoran's shirt. "Ah, Eriol- these mus' be the transfer students!"

"Indeed they are, Hagrid," Eriol replied in English. "This is Ms. Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura straightened, recognizing her name. "And this is Xiao Lang Li," Eriol introduced. Syaoran nodded solemnly. He could only assume that Eriol was introducing them to the giant. And though he may have been smiling, it was hard for him to trust someone who was taller than Sakura's freakish brother. "So how have you been the past few weeks that I have been gone?"

"It's b'en right interesting here, to tell you the truth. I've b'en tryin' to keep up with the grounds-- gettin ready for the new students. Teacher's comin' all the time. In fact, the new Defense Agains' Dark Arts teacher just arrived today."

"So Snape didn't get the job again? He's probably pretty cross about that." Eriol scratched his chin as a mischievous grin formed on his lips.

Hagrid chuckled, "He stormed about for a litl' while. Cursin' under his breath-- he knows her, you know. Seems Professor Dumbledore and her had some business a while ago."

"As long as it's not that dread woman, Umbridge, I really don't care _who_ teaches us, Hagrid." Both shared a loud laugh, thinking about the end that Professor Umbridge met at the end of the previous year.

Sakura and Syaoran were completely lost to what was going on. The looks on their faces could tell anyone that. Looking over his shoulder, Eriol noticed the bewildered looks on his decedents' faces. Laughing nervously, he bowed slightly, "_Gomen_," he apologized in Japanese to his friends. He turned to Hagrid, nodding back to his friends, "I think it would be best we get them to the castle as soon as possible. I'm assuming that Professor Dumbledore is prepared for our new guests."

Hagrid nodded. "Tha's what I was tellin' you. The new Dark Arts teacher came today. She's goin' to be castin' the spell."

"Not Dumbledore?"

"Not safe enough," Hagrid shook his head. "We can't be takin' risks."

Eriol's eyes flashed. "And it's a good idea for this new Professor to be taking a risks? It was my understanding that the spell wasn't dangerous at all. Dumbledore assured me-"

A smile crept on Hagrid's face, "Dumbledore tol' you that because he knows that the new Professor can pull it off. He knows what he's doin'. Now come on- your pour friends must be tired." Hagrid smiled to the two new students and said with his booming voice, "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

Syaoran took a step back, taking Sakura with him. He wasn't fooled by the giant's friendly grin. "_Stay back!_"

"_Nanio Li-san?!_" Eriol turned to Hagrid and apologized. "Xiao Lang isn't exactly friendly to strangers." He turned to his two descendants and explained in Japanese, "_He was just welcoming you to the school. You don't have to be so rude, Li-san._"

"_Well I had no idea!_" Syaoran retorted. "_A scary guy like that, that I can't understand a word of-- of course I'm gonna be scared!_"

"_Syaoran-kun, calm down,_" Sakura pleaded, patting Syaoran on the arm. "_Please don't fight you two._"

Now Hagrid was watching the conversation with a blank look. He could tell that the Xiao Lang fella was mad at Eriol for something. The way they two bickered was like watching Harry and Malfoy go at it, but more-- he couldn't put his finger on it. They seemed closer than Malfoy and Harry. Like brothers, perhaps. And the poor girl Sakura. Hagrid could tell that the tiny sprite was trying to make peace between them. What power she had over those two. He could tell that the three before him had been through a lot together.

Eriol glared at Syaoran, "_If you are quite done embarrassing me, I think we should follow Hagrid to the castle. I'm sure Dumbledore is expecting us._"

The look Syaoran gave Eriol wasn't any nicer. "_After you, Hiiragizawa. After all, we can't behave properly,_" he commented in a bitter tone. Sakura laughed nervously. It would be a miracle if they got through two years without killing each other.

Turning his attention back to the giant, Eriol smiled his trademark smile. "Lead the way, Hagrid!"

Sakura was expecting something a bit more-- magical. After all, they were going to a magical school, weren't they? What was magical about tiny wooden boats? Then again, after traveling via portkey, perhaps the boats would provide a nice, safe, normal, trip to the castle. The four of them boarded the boat quietly. Syaoran sat as far as he possibly could from Eriol, taking a seat at the very front of the boat. He propped his sword tip down in the boat. He threw his robes across his shoulders. Just by looking him you could tell he was not very happy. Sakura sat behind him, hands on his shoulders, wishing that he wouldn't be so cross. Hagrid sat in the middle, and Eriol in back. The boats took off by themselves. Sakura blinked as she noticed no one was rowing. Perhaps expecting a normal environment from now on was a bad idea. 

But the view was absolutely breathtaking. Once they got around the bend, and Sakura saw the gigantic castle, her breath got caught in her throat. Eriol smiled at the cherry blossom, and said to her in Japanese, "_It's a pity we couldn't have arrived at night. Hogwarts looks its best with a star-lit sky._"

Risking a look at his female companion, Syaoran felt a blush form on his face as he saw how cute Sakura looked as she smiled at the castle. Same old Sakura, amused by the simplest things.

* * * *

The boats had arrived at the edge of the lake. Dumbledore didn't have to be told, he just _knew_. Like when poor Willow's feeling of abandonment sung out to him, or when Harry lied to him, or when they renewed _Two Guys, A Girl, and a Pizza Parlor_. He just _knew_. A sixth sense to stack upon all of his other acquired powers. So he quietly slipped out of the room as Severus barked at the young Rosenberg. They wouldn't notice his absence. Rupert might, but he knew they were expecting the new students.

Down the stairs. Humming a marry tune. Dumbledore was not the average Headmaster.

He was outside in moments. Only meters away from the lake. Their figures became clearer as they approached. Eriol walked in front, with Hagrid bringing up the rear. The other two... Dumbledore smiled to the two teenagers, eager to see Clow's magic once more. The girl, whose name Eriol had told him was Sakura, looked so excited by the castle. She was the one who was the master of the Clow cards? No, the Sakura cards now. Amazing. She looked so fragile, so delicate. Hard to believe that she was so powerful. Much like the young Rosenberg up in the castle. 

Sakura took an un-easy step off of the boat. The one leg that stayed in the boat trembled, trying to keep her balanced and not make a fool of herself on the first day at this new magic school. She looked ahead of her to see an old man, with a long graybeard that almost touched the ground and hair that was just as long. Even from this distance she could tell that he was smiling at the new arrivals, his eyes twinkling. Looking to Eriol, she asked, "_Who's that?_" 

Eriol smiled, taking Sakura's hand to help her off the boat. "_That, Sakura, is_ Dumbledore. _The headmaster of Hogwarts._" 

"Hoe?"

Scoffing, Syaoran muttered, "_He's probably out of his mind. He looks like he's a hundred years old._"

"_A hundred and fifty-seven, actually, Li-san_," Eriol corrected. "_But don't let his age fool you. He is one of the most powerful wizards in the world._"

A smirk broke out on Syaoran's face, "_Wasn't that you, Hiiragizawa?_"

Eriol smirked right back, "_Back in my day, yes, Li-san. But that is no longer how it goes. Sakura helped me with that, remember? You were there._"

"_But to give up all of that power-- must have made you very bitter, Hiiragizawa,_" the little wolf taunted, leaning in closer to the Clow reincarnation.

"Easy mates, _easy_," Hagrid boomed, pushing the two male teenagers apart. He didn't have to understand what they were saying to know that there was trouble brewing. "Eriol you kno' bet'er than that. With Dumbledore right there and all-- don't want them to get the wrong impression now, do ya?"

Brushing himself off, Eriol muttered, "Of course not. You will forgive me, Hagrid, I got caught up in the moment." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked to Syaoran, "_Sorry, Li-san._"

Before Syaoran could say anything in return, however, there was a loud sound of someone chuckling. Everyone turned to towards the castle to see that Albus Dumbledore was standing only a few feet away from them, chuckling madly. Now Sakura was sure of it-- his eyes did twinkle with mischief. The way Eriol's did whenever he was planing something in that calculating brain of his. By observing Dumbledore's nature, however, Sakura could tell she would like him straight off.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, here's the transfer students. Picked them up myself," Hagrid beamed proudly.

The old man nodded, "Yes, Hagrid. When I noticed that you had disappeared this morning I could only suspect that you could not wait to pick up our foreign exchange students."

Hagrid shrugged, "You kno' me. I love to hear foreign talk."

Taking a step forward, Eriol bowed slightly at the headmaster, "Professor Dumbledore, it is so good to see you again."

"Dear Clow, you do not have to address me in such a proper manner," the headmaster said, chuckling. "Now stand up straight, I'm blushing at all of this attention."

Sakura clearly heard the headmaster say the name 'Clow'. She also clearly saw Eriol flinch as he said that name. However, as quickly has he looked uncomfortable, he slapped back on his smile of innocence. Interesting.

"These are the two that I told you of, Headma- I mean, Albus." Eriol motioned to Syaoran and Sakura, who both immediately straightened their posture.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore's smile grew wider as he walked over to Sakura. "This must be Ms. Kinomoto."

"_Hajimemashite_," Sakura bowed, understanding that Dumbledore was trying to introduce himself.

Dumbledore blinked. "Oh my, I had completely forgotten. The spell, of course." He turned right around and started to walk towards the castle. "Yes we must get you to the castle first so we can introduce ourselves properly," he called over his shoulder. Miss Rosenberg should have been done preparing. Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he imagined the look on Severus' face when Willow cast the spell with no problems. He did really love to jerk the potion master's chain.

The other four hurriedly followed the trailing purple robe of the headmaster towards the castle.

* * * *

"Would you listen to me? The book says that I should stand here!" a raised female voice echoed through the corridors.

"And I say that you are to stand here." The second voice sounded like one would expect of a shadow to sound-- just as loud, but much more evil and angry. "You have never seen the Exprimoprimere cast, have you?"

"No, and neither have you unless you are over a hundred years old, Crabby-face!"

"Why you little--"

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything, Professor Snape... Professor Rosenberg." The two whirled around to face a chuckling Dumbledore. Snape's face was flushed, at least as flushed as his face could get, and his eyes were narrowed. "It is so nice to see you two getting along so well," the Headmaster chortled.

Sakura and Syaoran stood behind Dumbledore with blank faces. The sight of Severus Snape chilled them both to the bone. Laughing nervously, Eriol whispered to the two, "_Don't worry, he's on our side._"

"_And that's a good thing?_" Syaoran retorted as he put his sword in a corner, his robe hanging off of the hilt.

Snape sneered at the new arrivals, "These must be the new 'students' that we have gone to all this trouble for." He took a step towards them, his robe flowing around his frail form. Trying to take a step back, Sakura bumped into Hagrid's gigantic legs. Looking back and forth from Dumbledore to Snape, she visibly swallowed. It didn't look like the Headmaster would be able to control the scary man in black.

"Yes they are," Eriol said, stepping forward. He smiled to the cross teacher with his clever smile. "And I would expect you to treat them with respect, or as much respect that you can actually give, Professor Snape."

"Ah, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Snape's sneer, if at all possible, intensified. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you again for a very long time."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Professor. But it seems, that's all I am capable of, in your eyes."

Raising an eyebrow, Snape replied, "In your current form, yes you are."

"Now Severus," Dumbledore stepped in-between the two, "I think we should concentrate on casting this spell, so our two students can join in with our conversation. You two can talk about this later, hm?" Peering over his glasses, he looked to the redhead, "Now Willow, how are we doing on the Exprimoprimere spell?"

Motioning to the floor, the new arrivals now noticed the runes scribed onto the stone floor with a red-ish powder. "I think we are just about ready. I will need someone to act as a second in casting this spell."

"I'll help," Eriol said, smiling. He walked over to the redhead and offered his hand. "Hello, my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Willow Rosenberg," she said, grabbing Eriol's hand with a smile as she tried to balance the heavy book she was holding with her other hand.

As soon as their hands touched they pulled away from each other.

"So much..."

"...power."

The two stared in awe of each other for a moment, looking at their hands.

Dumbledore let out a little chuckle, "An excellent combination if I do say so myself."

"And a dangerous one," Snape commented.

Another man appeared, holding a dusty book, murmuring to himself. Rupert Giles pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Well if he helps Willow cast the spell, it won't really matter, now will it Severus?"

"Do we have to fight?" Willow asked. "Let's just cast this spell and get it over with."

"I, for once, actually agree." Snape snarled. "The sooner we cast this ridiculous spell, the sooner I can get back to my work."

Willow glared. "No one asked you to stay, Crabby."

"How dare-"

"_Severus_," Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the room. "Please," he added with a much softer level more to his own style.

Flipping the page she was studying so carefully, Willow looked Eriol in the eyes and said, "Okay, if I could have the two of them walk into the circle."

Taking Sakura's hand in his, Eriol led the two over to the circle, "_This way..._"

"Oi, _Hiiragizawa, keep your hands off of her,_" Syaoran muttered. 

"Eriol, right?" Eriol nodded to the redhead. "You will have to stand outside of the circle on the opposite side of where I am standing." Eriol moved to where he was directed. "All the other spectators watching need to keep absolutely silent while I am casting the spell because it could mess everything up." After having received the trademark Willow glare, everyone stood silent. Smiling, she nodded. "Good. Now let us begin.

"_Una volta che le vostre parole, ora sono mine._" 

The circle in which Sakura and Syaoran were standing in lit up, the ruby light's shine hurt Sakura's eyes. She brought up her right hand to shade the light. A breeze swept into the room, and the magic swelled. Sakura was choking on it. Looking to Eriol, she could see he was straining to control the vast amounts of magic the mysterious redhead was bringing into the room. This was powerful magic. And much, much, different than she was used to. 

Willow's voice raised as she looked up to the ceiling. Those who were watching her closely, could see that her eyes turned a solid onyx color as the spell became more intense. "_Una volta che le mie parole, ora sono le vostre. Una volta che i mondi uniscono, siamo come uno!_" The spell came to a climax as she shouted the last words of the incantation. The wind whirling around them began to turn into a white smoke, which encircled Sakura and Syaoran. And just as fast the cloud appeared, it disappeared, swirling into the card captors. Syaoran flinched as he watched the mist flow into him. If he could have fought it, he would have. However, the blinding amount of magic in the room made it unable for him to breathe, let alone move. The tension in the room was then gone.

Both Snape and Eriol were aghast, their jaws hanging open. Falling to his knees, Eriol coughed loudly. All of that magic... this Rosenberg person was not someone to mess with.

Dumbledore whispered into Severus' ear, "That was Italian, was it not?"

Snape glared at the headmaster, "It was."

Smiling, the old man looked back to Willow, his eyes twinkling with pride. "Such an amazing thing, she is. Being able to cast spells in other languages. We are so boring with our one shot Latin incantations." He took a step forward, clapping his hands, "Well done, Willow. Well done. That was quite the congregation."

Willow wiped the sweat from her brow. "Now to see if it actually worked..." she looked to the two teenagers. The symbol encircling them was now gone. Smiling, she walked over to the two and put her hand out. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Willow. What's yours?"

Everyone in the room remained silent, watching with a tense anticipation to see if the spell was successful. Sakura blinked multiple times at the redheaded professor. "I.." she looked at the professor's hand. "I can understand you?"

"Huzzah, it worked, Professor Rosenberg!" The old man walked forward over to Sakura and Syaoran, positively beaming. "Welcome to my school, Sakura. Xiao Lang(?)." Syaoran let out a humph. "My apologies for this whole mess-- if we had known about you sooner... we might have been able to work something else out."

"Known about us sooner?" Syaoran asked.

"But where are my manners? My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura beamed at the old man. She just knew that he would be nice. She shook his hand furiously. "Thank you so much for allowing us into your school! it's so amazing here-- I mean just the boats were--"

"_Sakura_," Syaoran put his arm in front of her to silence her. Or at least give her an idea that she was babbling on too much. "You don't want to tell them too much." Syaoran blinked. "You don't..." Glaring, he pointed to the redhead, "This is all your fault! I can't speak Japanese anymore!"

"That's what the spell was for," Willow replied, looking a bit irritated. "You _did_ want to be able to understand us, didn't you?"

"But not at the loss of my own language!"

"Chinese, is _your_ language, Xiao Lang," Eriol inserted, a smirk on his face. "And technically you are still speaking Japanese. The spell works as a sort of insta-translator. We speak English, you can understand it as Japanese. You speak Japanese, we understand it as English."

"Cram it, ferret. Don't think I've forgotten that this was all your idea, because I haven't."

"Amazing," Eriol sarcastically replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

Sakura pulled on Syaoran's arm, "Please stop fighting, Syaoran-kun. We aren't going to learn anything if all you do is yell at Eriol-kun."

"She's got a point," Eriol raised an eyebrow at the cherry blossom. "You did come here to learn about other cultures."

"But not at the cost of my own," Syaoran retorted.

"I've just had about enough of this," the greasy dark man said. He glared at the two new students, "He is just as troublesome as Potter and Weasley. Why we even bothered to spend this much resources is beyond me." He walked over to the redhead, who had since backed away from the two new students. "You have power, that much is sure," he said, glaring at her from head to foot. "But you cannot control it. And you never will." With a jerk of his cloak, he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Snarling at the door, Willow commented, "Well, now that Sunshine is gone, we can actually get somewhere." 

Sakura laughed nervously. "Does he always act like that?"

"Always," Eriol said, smiling. He took Sakura's hand and walked her over to Willow. "Willow Rosenberg, meet Sakura Kinomoto. She is my apprentice in the magic of Clow."

"Clow?" Giles asked, joining back in on the conversation. "I've heard of a lot of different types of magic, but never that kind. Sounds more like a man's name."

"That's because it is," Eriol said, smiling. "Mine."

"Yours?" Willow blinked. "But you said your name was Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"It is."

"Okay, now I am confused."

Dumbledore stepped in, "Cl- I mean, Mr. Hiiragizawa here is a very special being. Over two hundred years ago, there was a mage named Clow Reed. He was the most powerful wizard of his time--perhaps ever--and, if I may say so very proudly, a student here at Hogwarts. Clow had accumulated so much power that he created his own magic, combining his Eastern and Western heritage. When the time of his death came, he split his powers in two, so his reincarnation would not have to bear the burden of being such a powerful being. The boy you see in front of you is half of Clow Reed's magic."

Walking quickly over to Eriol, Giles pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "That's a quite interesting story. Yes, I've heard of Clow Reed in some of my Watcher's Diaries. By the way, I'm Professor Giles. I'll be teaching History of Magic."

Sakura bowed, "Nice to meet you!" While Syaoran let out another huff. Shaking Giles' hand, Eriol smiled evilly, "I hope you heard nothing bad about Clow."

"Hey!" Syaoran yelled, bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"Oh yes, and this ingrate is my descendant Xiao Lang Li. Technically, both of them are my descendants, as Sakura is the child of my other half-- however Xiao Lang's family is directly descended from my Chinese family, so he is a bit more, how to put it, closely related."

Willow raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like you have a complicated family tree."

"You have no idea."

  
_To Be Continued..._

  
Notes:  
Yip. You asked for CCS history, I provided. Biggest chapter yet. Oh huzzah. X_X Plot! Yes plot! is coming.

As always, if you want to be updated with new fanfiction stuffs, all you have to do is go to groups.yahoo.com/group/catadamon and join the ML. You knoooow you want to.

  
Preview of Next:  
The screams of pain echoed throughout Sakura's head. Reeling with pain, she covered her ears and began to shout, "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Crashes of thunder stroke the shack in front of Sakura. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she fell to her knees. "Such... pain..." 

  
This fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. The characters of _BtVS_ belong to Joss Whedon, characters of _HP_ belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling, and _CCS_ belongs to CLAMP. Nothing is mine except the bad plot bunny. Standard disclaimers apply. 


End file.
